Beacon Days
by RedGlitch
Summary: What if Jaune's personality was a bit more blood lusted and he was more of a sociopath? What if you add along some troll qualities?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own RWBY. If I did, I'd add more guys, or make the current males more badass. Like Jesus Rooster Teeth, did you not think about the repercussions of having the series predominately run by women? I'm not sexist or homophobic, but really Rooster Teeth? The amount of Yuri is just… and the amount of Jaune harems is… wow. Of course, I might be a hypocrite with his fanfic…

Jaune Arc was afraid.

Now normally, he wouldn't be afraid of anything, since he'd just stab it.

"Hehe… stabbing. Great idea, maybe I can stab the giant metal death trap! That might solve something." Jaune thought to himself.

"Maybe I can just hang onto the wings. It'd be just like riding a roller coaster… only 3,000 feet in the air… for 2 hours straight… and with no seats… or air for that matter…" Jaune pondered.

He was actually considering jumping onto the wings when the dust plane began to board its passengers.

Sighing at his options, he walked into the death trap with his belongings and sat in an empty seat.

Looking around, he tried to get a bearings on who his future classmates might be.

"A little red riding reaper… a white princess rich girl… a cliché sexy blonde chick… a big guy with a probably even bigger ego…" Jaune noted.

He was thinking about finding someone to sit next to and talk to when the dust engines started roaring and his instincts smacked him in the face.

"OH, DUST! It's starting! What do I do?!" He yelled in his head.

He looked at what he had on hand.

1 pack of mints, 1 family heirloom, a collapsible shield and a book he was planning to read, believing that his transportation would be something simpler, like an 8 hour car ride or a 16 hour walk.

Then he had an idea. An idea that can be argued on whether or not it was good, but it was still an idea!

Jaune set an alarm on his watch to 2 hours and stared at his collapsed shield, before opening it up.

Ignoring all the people around him, wondering why he was opening his shield up in the plane, he knocked himself out right on the spot.

**2 hours later**…

Jaune was woken up by his watch playing what was on his music player. For some reason, out of all the songs on his playlist, the shuffled song he got was "Walking on Sunshine".

Jaune groaned as he looked around.

"Maybe knocking yourself out in public doesn't make a good impression" Jaune thought to himself.

But he didn't care. He managed to blaze past through the horrid 2 hours as the dust plane touched down.

Sighing to himself, he collapsed his shield and turned off his alarm.

"Dust, why did I download this song?" Jaune asked himself as he got his stuff and walked past all the people whispering about him.

Rubbing where he hit himself, he noticed that little red reaper getting ditched by the cliché blonde.

"They can't be friends, otherwise she would've brought her with her… cousins?" Jaune thought.

What happened next was something to remember.

In her dazed state, the little red reaper bumped into the white princess and got a tongue lashing.

This would've been nothing, until she sneezed… and exploded.

Jaune had to keep his hand to his mouth to keep from giggling from this incident.

Who has ever heard of an explosion caused via sneezing?

The white princess left the little red reaper and Jaune had to clutch his chest.

She looked like a kicked puppy. Even a socially awkward and insensitive person like himself can't help but fall to the kawaiiness.

Jaune walked over to the little red reaper and extended his hand out, smiling.

"Hey there, need help?" Jaune asked with warmth.

The Little Red Reaper looked at his hand and smiled, taking it.

Maybe this was his first step to making a friend. She did just explode after all, maybe she had some pyromaniac tendencies?

"Hey aren't you that guy who knocked himself out on the dust plane?" She asked.

Out of reflex, he let go of her hand and she fell on her butt. Even though it was purely out of reflex, he still didn't feel all too bad about what he did, but he still helped her up again.

"Sorry, reflex." He apologized. "You know, when someone helps you up, you don't ask them something like that. A "hello" or a "thanks, my name's …." Would've done much better." He said dryly.

The red loli pouted and flailed her arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm just not good with people." She stated and looked down.

Jaune had to focus on his manly side so he wouldn't hug the sad, pouting red loli.

"That's okay… I'm not so good with people either, so guess we found something in common." Jaune said smiling.

"Well, my name is Ruby Rose. What's yours?" She said looking back up at him.

"The name's Jaune Arc. Short, Sweet, Rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune said with a bright smile.

"Do they really?" The now named Ruby asked.

Jaune shrugged. "There's no reason to hate it, right?"

Ruby didn't argue with that logic. "Well it's a better name than Sunshine." She said offhandedly.

Jaune stopped suddenly, much to a confused Ruby.

"Sunshine?" He asked, with a hint of darkness in his tone.

"Oh! Um, yeah! That's the name that came up to our mind after you woke up and you had that song playing… and you know?" She said innocently.

Jaune sighed. Great! He had a nickname. Hopefully it didn't stick. He mentally cursed at his music player and his motion sickness.

"Gee, THANKS GOD!" Jaune mentally said to the guy upstairs.

Well it can't be helped. He can't even get mad at Ruby with her adorable puppy look…

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Jaune said. Ruby looked up, glad that he didn't take too much offense to that.

"Thanks… Crater Face." He said, smirking to himself.

Ruby immediately scowled.

"That explosion was an accident!" She said, defending herself.

"I wish I could accidently make things explode via sneeze." Jaune said sarcastically.

"Well…! Um…! …" Ruby whimpered, unable to defend herself.

She looked down in depression as she couldn't say anything.

Jaune clutched his chest again.

"Ow, my heart." Jaune breathed out.

"What?" Ruby asked, back to normal.

"Nothing." Jaune said quickly.

A moment of awkward silence passed through them until Ruby decided to start a new subject. A subject in which she was practically a scholar in.

"So… I got this thing…" Ruby said, bringing out her scythe.

"Whoa, that is badass." Jaune said in mild shock. He actually saw her scythe earlier, but it looked even better up close.

"Yep~! This is my baby~! I raised her since she was nothing but scrap metal~!" Ruby chirped.

"That is really cool, I wish I had a scythe like that. Then again, I probably wouldn't know how to use one…" Jaune said.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby said proudly.

"Uhuh…..?" The Blonde Boy said, looking confused.

"It's also a gun." Ruby said, dumbing it down for him.

"Well why didn't you just say that? It's a lot easier for us lesser people." Jaune said.

"Sorry, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. So it's fun to use bigger words when describing weapons." She said, before looking at him with sparkling eyes.

Jaune sighed as he brought out is sword and shield.

"My weapons are this sword which does everything a normal sword would do, it's average but it's still a family heirloom." Jaune started. "And this is a shield that I can collapse at any time in case I don't feel like carrying it in its bigger form." Jaune listed.

"Oh, that's cool… no one appreciates the traditional ones anymore." Ruby said in awe.

"Says the girl with the scythe gun." Jaune said dryly.

"Hey! I made this myself! So I can say whatever!" Ruby responded.

"What? You made your own weapon? That's pretty badass." Jaune said surprised.

"Well everyone in signal made their own weapon…" Ruby said. "Wait, where are we going?"

"I thought you knew…" Jaune said.

They both looked at each other before dashing in one direction.

_Finish! That's it. Just trying my hand in this after reading so many fics. Hopefully ill update the others… and this one… ugh, my broken laptop isn't helping…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I do not own RWBY. If I did, Ozpin would be more of a troll. I want him to be the trollish headmaster that messes with his student's life, and that is what I am going to do here!**

After a few minutes of running in one direction, only to realize that it was probably the wrong direction, Jaune and Ruby eventually made it to where they needed to be.

"We made it…" Jaune said breathing a little heavily.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Ruby responded, just as tired.

"Yes Ruby, let's hope that the guy who knocked himself out on the dust plane instead of dealing with the 2 hour trip by himself, would know where to go." Jaune said blankly.

"I don't judge a book by its cover, besides, you have to have some ability as to why you're here! I was hoping that navigation was somehow one of them…" She replied.

"I wish. If I had navigation… I'd be able to find my prey more easily… huehuehue." Jaune said to himself.

"Oh, hey! There's my sister! Sorry Jaune, I have to go!" Ruby said apologetically before running towards the cliché blonde.

"That's her sister?" Jaune thought. "I can see some similarities… I mean she's 15 with a rack that la-"

His perverse train of thought was cut off by the sound of someone in pain.

He looked around to see a boy was about his height, just a tad shorter, with a ponytail to his midback, his black hair had a small streak of a fuchsia, or maybe magenta hue to it, the same color as his eyes, oddly enough.

He was currently holding a hyper active orange hair girl on his shoulders. Said girl was wrapping her legs around him and he seemed to be able to hold her weight, plus everything else they had on hand.

He watched in amusement, before realizing that he was either going to collapse from the weight or pass out from the lack of air.

Sighing, he walked over to the pair and greeted them.

"Hey there clingy girlfriend and submissive boyfriend, my name's Jaune Arc and you two are creating a scene that makes people ponder whether they should throw a chair at you or just videotape what's happening." He said casually.

The girl seemed to notice him and tackled him to the ground, sitting across his chest.

"Oh hi! My name's Nora Valkyrie, and this is Lie Ren! He's not my boyfriend, but we are friends. We came here together, well not together together, not that you're not handsome Ren, but it'd be weird since we're childhood friends, but not that I wouldn't consider you as a possibility for one, but not that I'd want to, but I would-" The now named Nora began.

Thankfully the boy in green spoke up to return the favor.

"Nora, you're scaring him, and he can't breathe right now." He said to his childhood friend.

Jaune was currently on his back, unable to breathe due to a girl on top of him.

"Oh? Sorry, I just get really excited when I meet new people, that's how I met Ren over here! When I first met him, he was all gloom and doom, but then I came in and filled his life with magic and-"Nora started again.

"Nora, I think he passed out…" The eastern boy noted.

Nora got off and jumped back to her best friends back, smiling.

"Oh sorry! I don't noti-"She once again tried to say, but her friend decided to spare both of their time.

"Nora, before you start, at least help the poor guy up." Ren disrupted her before her train of thoughts can run.

Jaune slowly got up while she was talking though. Rubbing his back he smiled with a little pain.

"Nah it's alright… who needs air when you have swag or whatever, am I right?" He said, trying to keep an upbeat tone.

Ren smirked at his answer and Nora was about to start another stream of words before they were both broken from their musings by a sound of distress.

"OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Jaune heard Ruby's voice in the crowd.

"Is that one of your friends?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, I just met her today though… She's pretty interesting, I love people who get into trouble a lot." Jaune said smiling.

"Let's trade then." Ren mused.

"You're lucky we weren't blown of the side of the cliff!" the white haired one verbally bashed.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." the blonde one stared at Ruby in her arms.

"It was an accident." she told her sister, before turning to the heiress, "It was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

Only to be interrupted by a pamphlet waved in front of her face.

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

As the white haired girl, who later was addressed by Ruby as Weiss, went on a large lecture about rich people stuff, Jaune sighed and began to walk over, in case Ruby exploded again somehow.

"Sorry Ren, I need to… you know." Jaune trailed off, looking back.

"Nah, I got it, go help your friend." Ren said, all too familiar with things like these.

Jaune smiled and turned to see Ruby holding her hand out to Weiss.

"Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby. Want to hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like blond, tall, and scraggly over there." Weiss said, pointing towards Jaune.

Jaune frowned and was about to say something, until he was cut off by a voice.

"...I'll keep this brief." Ozpin fixed his glasses. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove your knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"What an inspiring way to say "You all suck and can do a lot better."Jaune thought.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed." Goodwitch then said.

As soon as Goodwitch left, everyone started leaving.

**Later that day**

"Son of a Grimm, did I forget to bring my sleeping bag?" Jaune said to no one in particular as he looked around for his belongings.

Jaune didn't dwell on this too long and just decided to go to a corner to sleep in.

"Who needs sleeping bags? Walls are good enough pillows to use…" Jaune said to himself.

Jaune went to a wall near a girl reading a book, and layed his back against it to test it out.

"…I made a horrible mistake…" Jaune said to himself as he cursed his lack of sleeping items.

The girl looked up from the book she was reading when he got into her imaginary bubble and watched Jaune for a while.

Jaune was unable to notice this and began his train of thoughts.

"Hmm… this looks like a job for science." Jaune said to himself and looked at the wall.

"Now if I remember correctly, if something is heated, it'd get bigger, and the spaces between the molecules will be more spaced out, thus making it slightly softer." Jaune began.

"Now, if I were to also repeatedly hit the wall, that would also soften it up, because hitting anything will always soften it up." He continued.

This train of thought led him to repeatedly hitting the wall with random objects and burning the wall repeatedly. Whoever built this school made sure that it was pretty sturdy and fireproof.

Unfortunately they didn't make it very soundproof. The girl nearby Jaune had a hard time focusing on her book, and resisting the urge to throw the nearest object at him.

Thankfully her ability to keep calm saved him from the potential concussion and she merely looked up and spoke with a soft voice.

"Excuse me… May you please keep it down…? I'm trying to read…" She said in a sweet voice that promised pain if he did not comply with her wishes.

Jaune looked up from what he was doing.

Now a normal person would've noticed the threat in her voice, but Jaune's mind pretty much converted the threat in her voice and the sentence she said into a more shy tone. Her annoyed look mixed with her night clothing pretty much stabbed his normal thought process in the neck.

Jaune clutched his chest again and the small ignorance of what he was doing, allowed the wall that he was previously beating and burning fall out in a complete square onto him, crushing him.

The girl blinked, pondering over whether or not she should help him.

She was about to shrug it off, telling herself that he made it into this school somehow, and a wall shouldn't be able to keep him down.

Until a little girl with a tank top on got pulled over by a blonde girl with a mischievous smile.

"Hello~" The blonde girl said cheerfully.

They didn't seem to notice the lack of a wall. Good, hopefully no one will and she'll get some quiet around here.

She'll help him in the morning. Maybe. Depends on whether she feels like reading in the morning too.

_Poor Jaune. Not really. He can tank that! HE LIVES OFF OF PAIN! Not really. Anyways, so far I've let Jaune come into contact with almost all the females. So far 2 of them shot him in the heart. I don't know, Blake could be adorable, I know I think she's adorable 3. Even without her cat ears. Hopefully I'll update soon… if I ever fix my laptop… _


End file.
